


The One Who Was Beautiful

by Neferit



Series: The One [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Community: dragonage_kink, Drama, F/M, Kink Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he saw her for the very first time, all those years ago, he thought that the young lady sure had a fire in her which will drive her future husband nuts at times. She was pretty, she was witty, she was able to voice her opinions about things and also sway people in her favour, and add to that, she was daughter of one of the most influential people in whole of Ferelden. What was there not to like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Was Beautiful

 

When he saw her for the very first time, all those years ago, he thought that the young lady sure had a fire in her which will drive her future husband nuts at times. She was pretty, she was witty, she was able to voice her opinions about things and also sway people in her favour, and add to that, she was daughter of one of the most influential people in whole of Ferelden.

What was there _not_ to like?

He himself couldn't find anything he didn't like. Sure, some nobles were appaled that a woman of such high stature would take on weapon training but in his mind it was only well - while it seemed improbable that there would be another rebellion brewing in Ferelden, it wouldn't hurt anyone, if they made their daughters to train at least archery, if not a sword fighting. So, he was quite intrigued when a letter from Highever had been delivered, the Teyrn Cousland asking him to come for a visit, offering hand of his daughter in marriage, if they will find liking in each other.

He was readying himself for the journey, when the call for marching to war with Darkspawn on the south came, stopping his plans for the time being. Add to that, Eamon fell ill, and no one could help him. The urgent call to attend a Landsmeer in Denerim, where Teyrn Loghain informed the nobles that King is dead, betrayed by Grey Wardens, and thus everyone should unite under his banner and defend the country against the Darkspawn and Orlais.

The idea of Grey Wardens, order joined by Alistair, the stepbrother of the King, betraying the said King made Teagan sick. Especially together with the mention of Orlais. Loghain never really trusted Grey Wardens, always finding reasons why to slow down any progress they made in the past, protesting every time there should be some Wardens from other countries relocated in Ferelden.

He stepped out and spoke, pointing out the obvious holes in what Loghain was saying, and when he voiced his doubts, he could hear more and more nobles murmur in agreement with what he said. Loghain could glower all he wanted - but now, Bannorn as a whole would never bow to him, and follow him blindly. Not even the Queen could sway him - Teagan wondered whether she actually realized what had happened.

Return to Redcliffe was like returning to a living nightmare. Day after day, night after night, more and more walking horrors would appear in the village, snatching the defenders from their midst and dragging them kicking and screaming away. It was difficult to keep going. They were all deathly tired on their feet, praying to the Maker or training, as if it could help. But obviously, their prayers had been answered, he thought, as he watched one of the patrols, man of name Thomas, bringing a group of people he didn't remember seeing in Redcliffe.

One of them was Alistair, and it certainly brought a smile upon his face when the younger man spoke of their last meeting. Covered in mud. It was priceless to see how much ruckus one small boy could cause! But too soon the smile was replaced with worried frown again. "While it's a great joy that not all Grey Wardens died, I'm afraid the situation is bad. There is civil war going on already, and with Eamon ill and Couslands dead..."

One of the Alistair's companions, a woman he would guess from her stature, threw off her helmet and looked him directly in the face. "Not _all_ of us died!" she spat, repeating Alistair's words. He recognized those eyes, that face, that voice, and even bigger joy flooded over him.

"My lady Thea!" he cried out back then, crushing her to him before he could stop himself. He felt her stiffening in his embrace at first but just as he thought about stepping back, her arms wrapped around him and she was hugging him back, hiding her face on his shoulder. Her armor was digging painfully into his flesh but at that moment he couldn't care less about that. Only thing he could focus on was the trembling form in his arms, and how happy he was about her survival.

Later, he spoke to her away from all the others while they waited for the night to fall. She told him about the night her family had been murdered, about Ostagar, about what they had seen this far, and she surprised him when she flirted with him. She looked so serious just before, only small sparkle of the young woman he remembered appearing - but when she gave him a small coy smile and told him he was not brave enough, he saw the witty and fiery young woman again. Then there was howl of her mabari, and everyone sprung to their places, for the fight was about to begin soon. He never had been much of a praying sort but that time, he found himself praying to the Maker and his Bride for Thea's safety.

He's amazed that nearly everyone survived the night (the few unlucky chaps hadn't been quick enough on their feet anymore and the night had been their last) and that's when things turn to commpletely unexpected side. First, it showed the next day that there indeed are survivors in the castle, and that those survivors felt the need to speak down to everyone whom they thought inferior to them. Isolde. It was so damn funny after all those days of desperation to see her look down her nose at someone, only to have it handed right back to her with similar arrogance.

You do not start what you can't finish with a Cousland, after all.

In the next few days they managed to do what he would thought impossible - ensured the help of Circle of Magi, drove the demon out of Connor's mind and set after a crazy dash for a damn miracle found the Urn of Sacred Ashes, artifact thought lost in the eons of time. And Eamon woke up into this madness, already setting plans in motion. He could see that his older brother planned something - but the same could be said about Thea. She listened to what Eamon said, yet something in the way she stood suggested she is willing to follow his plans only to certain extent and not a step further.

They held a celebration feast that day in the castle, everyone from Redcliffe there, all of them wearing the best clothes. And Thea was dressed in cerulean dress, looking well-rested for once, her hair up. She was so very beautiful and so carefree at the moment, laughing freely at what her companions were saying moment before he whisked her away to dance with her.

"I see you grew bolder inthe time our merry band of misfits was away," she told him, her eyes flashing with amusement. "I would grow even bolder, if I may say so, my lady," he replied, his lips widening in predatory smile, slowly pulling her closer, enjoying the feeling of her breath quickening when he did so. "But that would be improper," he finished, releasing her from his grip and thanking her for the dance, as the music convenietly ended right in that moment.

The rest of the evening had been spent by stealing glances at each other, exchanging small smiles and slight blushes.

The group left several days later - but not before Thea visited him in his room to say her goodbyes privately. He liked kissing her. Or, being kissed by her, as the things were.

Next time they returned to Redcliffe, he was prepared for the occassion. He managed to talk the servants into helping him arrange some private time with Thea, so they could talk without being interrupted all the damn time, since he wanted to discuss the marriage her father suggested. She seemed unsurprised when he approached the topic, nodding her knowledge of the letter he mentioned.

"I can't give you my word now, Teagan," she whispered sadly. "Not with the Blight still ravaging Ferelden. But after... after the Blight is defeated, I promise you I will say yes, when you ask."

It shouldn't make him feel so happy when he was practically rejected - but he didn't care. They spent the rest of the evening (and the next several evenings as well) by drinking wine, eating the delicious food the cooks prepared them and talked of things - she told him about Ostagar, about Howe's attack at Highever, and he told her of Rainesferre and the terrifying nights at Redcliffe before her group arrived. She acted differently when alone with him, he noticed, and it made him feel special to be the one she dropped her masks around.

Soon, too soon, the group departed with Eamon for Landsmeet to Denerim, but he hoped it will all end well.

Next few weeks were full of exchanged messages, as Thea and army officers were coordinating the forces into one big army which would fight the horde. The original plan, if he understood it correctly, was to engade the horde by Redcliffe. It came as a punch in the face, when the army marched the whole way over Ferelden, only to realize that the Darkspawn somehow tricked them - and had the main body of the horde to march at Denerim, the city being left vulnerable with most of the army away.

Thea came to him that night, her face sad and tired. "I'm going to die when we reach Denerim, Teagan," she said without preamble. He stuttered reply that she didn't know that, _couldn't_ know that - but as she quietly explained what was going to happen, he felt ice setting in his stomach.

"Marry me, Thea," he blurted, earning himself a soft gasp from her. "Allow me to become your husband - till death do us part, be it tomorrow or ten years from now on."

She gazed at him wordlessly for a time, the seconds dragging on forever, before she nodded. "Let's find a priestess for that."

Mother Hannah looked surprised when they woke her and pleaded her to marry them, but she did as she was asked, her eyes sad and knowing, as she looked at them during their wedding vows. Was it so apparent that they had only this one night, he wondered as he intently gazed at his bride, her voice calm and clear as she looked him in the eye during her vows, or did just mother Hannah thought she was going to divorce them once the war is over, and felt guilty about that?

Their only night was short, _so short_ , and still full of desperate love-making and whispered promises.

Seeing her leave him had torn him apart. She was walking to her death, she told him, and he believed her. Still, it came as hard punch when he arrived to Denerim with the last reinforcements and saw the top of Fort Drakon explode in white light.

Thea was dead, and he didn't even need to see her lifeless body to know that.

He took her death badly, just like his brother-in-law. Fergus Cousland looked surprised when he told him about his secret marriage with Thea - but he believed him, once he spoke with mother Hannah, and saw Thea's ring on his finger. All three of them kept quiet about that - and no one asked about that as well, which suited them just fine.

It was too painfull to speak of the few short moments of happinesss. It also hurt to watch the country to be rebuilt without her by his side.

He woke from his stunned state only few days before the first anniversary of battle of Denerim, _on the first anniversary of their marriag_ e, and spent the next few days in drunken stupor, locking himself in his study, drinking heavily and worrying his servants with his behaviour.

The day of her death came by and found him in at last unlocked study, gazing at the ring on the table, remembering her gentle smile and touch, her voice and their promise.

"I, Teagan Guerrin, take you, Thea Cousland, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health," he would whisper brokenly, "till death do us part."

And with that, the tears finally came and brought him relief.


End file.
